


Little Red

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, Deano. Destiny is so kind sometimes, isn't She?" Dean meets the last person he wants to see in Purgatory. Inspired by 7x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

Title: Little Red  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: Alastair and Dean  
Words: 150  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: "Hello, Deano. Destiny is so kind sometimes, isn't She?" Dean meets the last person he wants to see in Purgatory. Inspired by 7x23.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the story Little Red Riding Hood.

 

"Hello, Deano. Destiny is so kind sometimes, isn't She?"

He was dead; he shouldn't be talking. His huge shape shouldn't be behind him with glowing white eyes.

But, this is where demons went after all. When they died, they went to purgatory. Dean should have guessed that the universe couldn't resist screwing with him yet one more time.

Dean's blood ran cold at the sight of that familiar carnivorous leer. It took him a beat to realize that that was actually Alastair's smile.

"Imagine that! Together again. Now, we can play our games in the woods all day," Alastair tittered. Dean recognized the tone as his "playful" voice.

Blood stained his old master's canines. Alastair's posture was that of a beast prepared to pounce.

It was as if Alastair was the big bad wolf, and Dean was little Red Riding Hood.

Dean knew that it was time to run.

Again.


End file.
